Jimmy (Johto)
---- |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Jimmy |jname=ケンタ |tmname=Kenta |slogan=no |image=Jimmy artwork.png |size=120px |caption=Jimmy |gender=Male |hometown=New Bark Town |region=Johto |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=counterpart |counterpart= |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=The Legend of Thunder! |epname=The Legend of Thunder! |enva=Sean Schemmel |java=Kenji Nojima |manga=no }} Jimmy (Japanese: ケンタ Kenta) is one of the main protagonists of the direct-to-TV film The Legend of Thunder!, along with and Vincent. He is a Pokémon Trainer from New Bark Town. History Jimmy's starter Pokémon was , which he received from Professor Elm of New Bark Town at the same time as Vincent and . Despite being close friends, the trio did not travel together and went their separate ways. However, they crossed paths occasionally in their s. In one of his meetings with Marina, he a , which eventually evolved into a . In the midst of his journey, Jimmy and Cyndaquil were defeated by a mysterious young man and his , who became one of his most powerful rivals. Jimmy then left on a mission to become increasingly strong. He eventually got his Cyndaquil to evolve into a and after that into a , thus allowing him to fight on equal terms with his rival and win. Thanks to his efforts, Jimmy and Marina then participated in the Silver Conference a full year before Vincent did. Again on his journey, Jimmy once again met Marina. They had a battle where, although Marina showed the results of their training, Jimmy still took the lead, defeating 's and almost defeating Wani-Wani. The battle was interrupted however by the actions of a group of Team Rocket who were working nearby. In his attempt to save the Legendary Pokémon , Jimmy was beaten by agents of the organization, but he managed to stop them temporarily with the help of his Beedrill and took the wounded Raikou to the nearby Pokémon Center. During the treatment of Raikou, Jimmy met the mysterious Legendary Pokémon expert called Eusine, he claimed that Raikou attacked by retaliation, but Jimmy denied it. When Raikou awoke, stunned, Jimmy tried to talk to it, but it attacked and tried to escape to the forest. Jimmy, Marina and the others tried to follow and met up with Attila and Hun from Team Rocket. They battled a fierce battle with them, and during the battle Jimmy and Marina were saved by Vincent who suddenly arrived on the scene. Through the efforts of Jimmy, Marina, Eusine and Vincent, the Trainers were able to defeat Team Rocket and Jimmy finally got the trust of Raikou which Jimmy then considered his friend. Character ]] Jimmy has an energetic personality both during battles and outside of them. He has a habit of saying "You rock and you rule!" ("OK! Perfect!" in the original) to his Pokémon and giving them a thumbs-up after winning a . He can be quick to jump to conclusions but also knows when to be serious and get a job done. Jimmy is similar in many ways to . He also cares for Pokémon very much. This can be seen in his concern for when it was injured. He is also determined and never gives up in battle. Like Ash, he is also close to his starter Pokémon, which is now a . He has a battle style that focuses on offense. As such, his Pokémon are trained to take attacks and still keep fighting. His main goal was to become a strong Pokémon Trainer so that he could protect the kids in New Bark Town, his home town. He also has a crush on , which appears to be mutual. Pokémon This listing is of Jimmy's known in the : On hand was Jimmy's starter Pokémon, given to him as a by Professor Elm. He obtained it on the same day that Vincent got his and got her Totodile. Jimmy and Typhlosion are very close to each other.}} as a before he started his Pokémon journey. It had already evolved twice before The Legend of Thunder!. He used it in a against 's , Pink, which won. Jimmy relies on Beedrill's speed during battles and flight situations where it proves itself very useful. Beedrill's known moves are , and .}} Jimmy also has at least four other Pokémon, as he was seen with six Poké Balls during The Legend of Thunder!, two of which contained Typhlosion and Beedrill. Temporary while he was being targeted by Team Rocket's Miracle Crystal. In an attempt to prevent him from being caught by the villainous duo, Jimmy battled them with his Typhlosion and Marina's help. The duo were able to escape and Jimmy took it to a Pokémon Center. When Raikou became severly injured later on by the crystal's force field, his Typhlosion volunteered to drain the energy from it, thus freeing Raikou and giving him a chance to destroy it once and for all.}} Achievements Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Jimmy has obtained: * At least eight Badges (one year before Tie One On!) Pokémon League Jimmy has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Silver Conference - Unknown (one year before ''Tie One On!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=野島健児 ''Kenji Nojima |en=Sean Schemmel |it=Paolo de Santis |pt_br=Rodrigo Andreatto |es_la=Alan Prieto |es_eu=David Robles}} Artwork Trivia * Much like is based on , Jimmy is based on . However, a separate character made a cameo in the beginning of Zoroark: Master of Illusions, battling against Ash with a . Unlike Jimmy, that character wears Ethan's updated clothes from , and is indeed referred to as "Hibiki" (Ethan's Japanese name) in the art gallery feature of the Japanese DVD. * When Vincent appeared in the Silver Conference (known then as Jackson in the dub), Marina and Jimmy were referred to "Dani and Yoshi" respectively, leading many to believe that "Yoshi" was the official English name for Jimmy, and "Dani" was the official English name for Marina. Whether this was the original intention remains unknown. However, in The Legend of Thunder!, they're identified as Jimmy and Marina. * Jimmy's English name may come directly from . There is a minor Trainer named "Kenta" in the Japanese version whose name was localized as "Jimmy" in the English translation - a on with a and . The dubbers may have mistaken this character for an unrelated anime character. The same thing happened to Vincent. * Jimmy is the only anime character based on a player character who has met his opposite-gender counterpart, as he is good friends with Marina, based on . Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters de:Kenta fr:Jimmy it:Jimmy (Johto) ja:ケンタ pl:Jimmy (Johto) zh:健太